Rules
Follow all of the rules that are listed below. One section is for discord, & the other is for the game, more edits & changes will be here soon! RULES! ALL THE RULES BELOW, STAFF RULES HAVE A SEPARATE ONE! SO DON'T MESS UP! 1.) No spamming; Spamming will result in a 2 hour mute. 2.) No toxicity; Being toxic on the discord will fall into a warn & a mute for 1 1/2 hours. 3.) No Drama; Acting strange or wining about a ban or warn will result in a warn, which will stay on your record. 4.) No Verbal Abuse; Verbal Abuse is going get you banned for 1 day, just, don't do it. 5.) No Bot commands in #general; Don't use bot commands in general, if you do, you will be warned, or just a reminder. 6.) No NSFW; NSFW (Porn) will be a ban for a week. 7.) No advertising; Advertising is a mute for 4 hours, since we don't want people going in weird discord servers... 8.) No Requesting for someone to get unbanned; If you want someone to get unbanned, don't beg, begging will result in a day mute. 9 9.) No Leaking IP; Leaking someone(s) IP address, or personal info will result in a Perm-Ban. 10.) No Suicidal stuff; Talking about Suicide will not get you banned or warned, instead, call the number. 11.) No Shitpinging; Shitpinging someone over & over again will result in a 10 hour mute, after a mute, it will be a warn + a 1 day ban. 12.) No Flooding; Flooding will be a 2 hour mute, you can break this rule in #spam. 13.) No Unpingable/Invisible Usernames; Doing this will result in a warn, if it gets out of hand, I will add RoVer. 14.) No Racism; Racism will lead in a 4 hour mute, if it gets out of hand, or people are starting to be offended or being judged, it will be a 2 day ban. 15.) No Pinging Loueque; Ping me will result in a 6 hour mute. 16.) No drug related chat; Any chat related conservation about drugs is just a hour mute, weed is fine, just a medicine.. 17.) No S-x roleplay in chat; Doing that like "F--k me daddy", or "s--k it", will be a 10 hour mute, + a warn. 18.) No swearing; Swearing is a hour mute, if you get muted over 5 hours in total, your getting warns from now on, so, watch your potty mouth. T_T 19.) No Risky Links; Posting a weird or risky link is a 2 day ban, we don't trust those weird people, especially trollers... 20.) No inappropriate references; Inappropriate references on the discord will be a verbal warn, & a kick, coming back & doing it will be a 7 day mute. If you keep doing it. 21.) No Gore; Acting like gore is going on, or talking about it is a warn, after a warn, it will be a mute. 22.) No Inappropriate Profile Pictures; A staff member will tell you to remove it, if not, then it will be a 2 hour mute, then a warn after it. 23.) No Suicide Jokes; Saying a joke/or making fun of suicide is a 2 hour mute, then a day mute, if doing it again, it will be a warning, then a 1-2-6 day ban, don't do it though, it is bad. 24.) No Taunting; Taunting after someone gets muted, banned, warned, or other stuff is a verbal warn, chat-moderators have the right to mute you for 2-9 hours, or just a soft kick. Don't taunt in the NFL, ok? 25.) No bullying; Bullying will be a verbal warn, then a 5 hour mute, C-Mods can decide either mute or warn. #Stopbullying 26.) No changing usernames; Changing your username, like every hour, or for fun can lead into a staff asking you to remove it, if not, they can punish you by muting, or warnings, since usernames can be dangerous to others, or to staff, #Breakingrule#22 RULES! -COMING SOON!-